


“You’re so beautiful when you’re angry”

by Tertia_Quinn



Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-18 21:55:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20320105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tertia_Quinn/pseuds/Tertia_Quinn
Summary: She's just so beautiful when she's angry. So beautiful that, despite how hard he tries, he can't resist. Not that he'd ever want to.





	“You’re so beautiful when you’re angry”

**Author's Note:**

> New one-shot. I own nothing and its full of sex. Also, I should probably tell you their both 24 in this.

“You’re so beautiful when you're angry.” He told her with a smirk, leaning against the doorframe, his head cocked to the side as he trailed his eyes up and down her form.

“Yeah, well you’re an asshole.” She retorted, not budging a bit. They had been fighting for close to an hour now and were still no closer to finding a solution than when they first began.

“Oh, sweetheart, everyone already knows I'm an asshole. We’ve covered this already. It’s old news. Besides, you love that I'm an asshole. In fact, I seem to remember you screaming it to the heavens just last night when I...”

“ASSHOLE!” She cried again, interrupting him and sputtering as his smirk grew and he flashed his dimples.

“You unbelievable, utter and complete ASS!!" The anger intensified and she clenched her fists as her face changed to a hithertofore, undiscovered shade of purple. She had to physically restrain herself from going and punching him in the nose. He was just soo... URG!!! He was so smug and so…..Oh, goddess, when he looked at her like that, her insides melted and she wanted to beg him to throw her down on the nearest flat surface and...URG!!! 

The wind picked up outside, causing the glass in the windows to rattle and vibrate in their frames and she knew she had to leave the room soon or risk having them break. It had been close to a year since she’d had any “accidents” as they’d started to call them and the last thing she needed was to lose control.

“Yes, it sounded just like that." he snickered. "Only it was a little more breathy and you forgot to add the ‘P...Please Five, please, oh goddess, please just let me…’”

“Fuck you!” she yelled, her cheeks flaming as she turned her eyes and scanned the room for another exit. She had to leave right now or she was going to give in to her baser instincts and smack that stupid, smug and all-knowing smirk right off his stupidly, too handsome face. 

“If you insist." he drawled, his eyes turning a dark Egyptian blue and sliding to half-mast. Shrugging his shoulders, he pulled out of his lazy posture and her whole body throbbed as he closed the door, the clicking of the lock stealing her breath as it rang throughout the room around them. He smirked again and began to stalktowards her, his entire being oozing sex and a feverish intent.

Her eyes narrowed and she stumbled back a bit. “Oh Buddy, if you think for even one second that I'm going to let you…that we’re...going to be doing anything like that in the near future, then you’re sadly mistaken. It’s going to be a long while before you even get a glimpse of the inside of our bedroom again…let alone get me to…”

“Oh, I don't ‘think’ we’re going to do it, Van-ya.” he snickered, interrupting her again, his eyes going predatory. “I know we are. You see, for all your protests and all your yelling, you're just as excited and worked up as I am.” He loosened his tie and she could hear the rustling of the fabric as he slid it out of his collar and off of his neck in one smooth, practiced motion. He never once faltered in his steps as he effortlessly invaded her space, forcing her to walk backward, inch by calculated inch until her back was flush up against the wall. Heat coiled behind her navel, her thighs clenching involuntarily as moisture began to gather between them.

It wasn't fair, this effect he had on her. One minute, he would have her up in arms, raging and ready to rip his stupid, pretty head off and the next, she would be down on her knees before him or bent over the nearest flat surface, begging for him to please, just let her... 

He snickered, knowing where her thoughts had gone by the pout of her lips and the sudden excited gleam in her eyes. 

“See,” he whispered darkly, that shit-eating grin that she loved to hate firmly planted on his face. “You don't want me to stop, not really, And for all your big talk about bedrooms and keeping me out of them, you know that before this is over, you’re going to be on your hands and knees begging me to take you.”

He deftly pulled his suit jacket off and carelessly tossed it to the floor behind him then leaned into her and slowly dragged his nose down the column of her throat and into the hollow where he placed an open mouth kiss and dipped his tongue inside. She whimpered and he snickered against her skin, putting his tongue to good use by dragging it across her collarbone and playfully biting at her shoulder.

“What was that you said about me not getting to see the inside of our bedroom for a while…” he murmured, trailing kisses up her neck and stopping to suck at the spot right behind her ear, where he knew she was extra sensitive. 

She whimpered again and brought her hands up to tangle in his hair and hold him in place. 

“Ah ah ah,’ he said pulling back from her neck and making a tsking sound with his tongue. “New rule, since you’re so sure you're going to be holding out on me, I’ve decided that for the next hour, you don't get to touch me.”

She whined and he moved his mouth close to hers, breathing across her lips and rubbing their noses together. 

“For the next hour, if you so much as lay one of these pretty, little fingers on me,” He lifted her hand and brought her right index finger up between them and kissed it, “I swear to your goddess I’ll stop. I’ll stop and leave you here while I go find the nearest bathroom and finish myself off there. Where you can't even watch. Understand Van-ya?”

She whined again, raising her arms up and he grabbed her by the wrists, holding them away from his body.

“Understand?” He asked again in a demanding voice that bordered on harsh and she nodded. 

“Say it!” he commanded darkly.

“I understand.” she answered in a breathy, trembling voice.

“Good girl.” he praised and rewarded her with an open mouth kiss, sweeping his tongue inside of her mouth and across her own before pulling back to look at her. 

"Now, what should we do with you, Van-ya?” he asked, running his finger down along the side of her face, past her neck and into the collar of her blouse.

“Hmm…” he said, pulling it away from her neck and then tracing his finger around the inside of it. “This annoys me.” he said giving an irritated huff. “Take it off.”

She nodded then slowly started to undo the buttons on the front, never taking her eyes off of him.

First the top, then the second, followed by the third, all the way down until her fingers rested on the last button and his eyes were burning with an internal blue fire that left her panting and breathless desperate for his touch and... 

“Off Van-ya.” he commands, “Don't make me tell you again.”

For a few seconds, she debated stalling it out just to see what punishment he could come up with for her. She’d done that before, deliberately disobeyed, wanting to see what he’d do. It had resulted in several hours of the most intense orgasms of her life, and yes she _did _mean that plural. Her whole body shuddered in pleasure just thinking about it. Shaking her head, she swallowed, undid the last button and slowly slid the left sleeve down past her shoulder and then let it hang there on her elbow, before doing the same with the right. She looked up at him with coy, amber eyes and then slowly let it slide down to puddle on the floor at her feet. 

He reached out and grabbed her wrist, then a world of blue surrounded her, the smell of ozone invading her nose as he teleported them so they were standing in front of the full-length mirror that rested in the corner of the room, her back plastered to his front. 

“So beautiful.” he muttered, running his lips along the back of her neck and then down across her shoulder. He placed his hands on her waist, tracing small circles into her hips before dragging his fingers up her sides over her shoulders and back down to rest on the waistband of her pants where he deftly popped the button and undid the zipper. 

Her breath quickened and he made a humming sound deep in his throat as he slid his right hand down inside, past the lace of her green silk panties and ran his nails up the outside of the lips of her sex. 

An obscene moan rose up within her and she clamped her mouth shut, trying to stop herself from letting it escape.

A sharp sting flared up on her right butt cheek and she jumped a bit, letting out a startled gasp. 

“What did I tell you about stifling your moans?” he demanded, his blue eyes hard as they stared back at her from the mirror.

“N..Not to do it,” she stuttered, gasping as he curled his fingers forwards, scraping his nails back over her again. 

“And what did you just do?”

“I...I..”

“What did you just do, Van-ya?” He asked, dragging his nails up and across her once more. 

“I...I..I stifled it.” she keened, leaning back and rocking her hips against him as her legs threatened to give out. 

"Uh-huh" he said, pulling his hips back away from hers but keeping his hand inside of her panties, crooking his fingers and dragging his nails back up her again. 

“Not yet Van-ya, you don’t get off that easy.” He snickered at his play on words and she let out a loud, frustrated moan.

“Oh, so now you want to listen to me, hmm?” He let the pad of his middle finger skim the inside of her, just barely missing that one place she was desperate to have him touch.

“Now you want to be good and….”

“Oh please,” she panted as he let his finger slide in a tiny bit more, then drew it up and away, just before reaching that swollen little bundle of nerves again.

“Please Five ….Please I need….”

“It’s a little early yet, for begging, don’t you think?” He stopped all movement from that hand, leaving his finger resting right above that spot, making her moan in desperate frustration.

He snickered again then brought his other hand up to her belly, his fingers trailing fire, leaving goosebumps in their wake as he brought them up, circling her navel before bringing them over her green satin bra cup and tracing her pebbled nipple through the cloth.

“Oh, goddess,” she groaned “I need..I just...please.” His hand was right there, hovering over where she needed it to be...all she would have to do was tilt her hips just a little, reach out and grab his wrist, hold it steady and then she could grind herself to completion on it. Her own hands twitched and she brought them up, getting ready to do just that, when she caught his eyes staring at her intently in the mirror. It was then she realized his trap. She wasn’t allowed to touch him. He’d said if she did, he'd stop and go finish himself off, leaving her too…..

She let out a half sob of disappointed frustration and let her hands fall back to her sides.

“Good girl.” he praised, working his hand up, then slid in under her bra cup. 

“Such a good clever girl,” he dragged his tongue up the back of her neck then sucked on that place behind her ear again in reward.

“You had me worried for a minute. I was sure I was going to have to go take care of myself but then you figured it out like the clever girl you are. Now what should I give you as a reward hmm?” he asked, his dimples flashing and that shit-eating grin firmly back on his face.

He flexed his wrist, pulling at her bra cup, snapping the front clasp until both her breasts fell free of it, leaving it hanging loosely off her arms. 

“Shall I play here?” he asked, tugging on her right nipple and rolling it between his thumb and index finger.

“Or here?” He let his middle finger twitch over that spot again and her legs shook as she keened in desperation and want.

“You're already so wet for me. I could just slip inside you right now. Would you like that? Hmmm, Van-ya? Would you like it if I just ripped your panties off your body, pulled you up against me and took you right here and now?”

She let out another keening moan and he chuckled darkly into her ear.

"Imagine how good it's going to feel,” he whispered, breathing heavily, “when I'm here," he pushed his finger inside of her and ran it in a circle around her passageway, before pulling it back out and running it up to the top, to rest right beside that little bundle of nerves that was swollen and begging for him to touch it. “Inside of you. Moving and filling you up until….. "

“Oh goddess please, please Five I can’t… please..”

“Please what Van-ya?” he asked, pushing that finger in a bit further inside. “What do you want?”

“Please,” she keened again.

“Please what?” he demanded relentlessly.

“Please, please fuck me...please...I want...I need you inside of me now …. Five please…” she trailed off incoherently. 

He pulled his hands out and away from her and she sobbed at the loss reaching out for him but then remembered his rule and decided better of it at the last second. She sobbed again and miserably reached for her own clit desperate for any kind of release and ready to finish herself off if she had to. He reached out and grabbed her wrist before she could. 

“Uh uh...No, baby, shh it's okay, I'm going to give you want, what you need. Just wait." he soothed then he reached out and pushed at the waistband of her pants and panties until they fell to the floor down around her ankles. 

“Put your hands on the wall, on either side of the mirror...that's right, just like that, such a good and clever girl, now rest your weight against them.”

She did as he instructed, her arms quivering desperate with want and the need to have him inside of her when she heard his zipper slide down. 

He caressed her thighs with his thumbs and then balanced himself on his right arm, his hand inches away from hers on the wall as he took himself in hand and then met her eyes in the mirror. 

“Please,” she whimpered again, pushing her ass up and out, trying to entice him. “Please ooOOHHH GODDESS YES!!” He pushed the head inside of her and then stilled there, unable to resist one final last bout of teasing torture, before pushing in completely and sliding home. 

"Goddess, goddess, YES!!" Home, yes this was home. Home was wherever he was, sliding in and out of her body, making her beg and plead breathless with want and need and ...wait... why wasn't he moving... Why…was he....he was just sitting there, still, inside of her filling her up but not giving her the friction she needed to….

She looked up into the mirror again to see him smirking, her amber eyes going wide with understanding and he snickered.

“Move.” she whimpered, trying to pull forward and away from him. He responded by wrapping his left arm around her waist and pulling her further back onto him so she was standing on her toes and he was seated snuggly within her. 

“Not yet.” he breathed in her ear.

“Move.” she pleaded again.

“Nu-uh” he groaned, holding her hips steady against him. “I want to hear you beg again. I want to….” he grunted in surprised pleasure, his blue eyes going wide in shock and his head falling forward onto her shoulder as he felt her tighten around him.

“That’s not …” he swallowed, his adam's apple visibly jumping as she looked at him in the mirror and did it again. 

“That's not playing fair.”

“Move." she half demanded, half begged. 

"No-ope" He barely managed to get out. She clenched around him as hard as she could.

"I..if you don't stop th..at, this is gonna be over much too soon and that's not going to be any fun for either of us."

"Mooove,” she wailed, “move!!!”

"Ask nicely."

"Shut up and fuck me, Asshole.” she raged, “MOVE, GOD DAMMIT, MOVE!!"

"There she is, there's my darling and delicate…”

"MOVE!” she screamed again.

"Alright, alright,” he snickered “...all you had to do was ask." He pulled his hips back so that all that remained inside of her was the very tip of the mushroom head, then he slowly began to let himself sink back inside of her, inch by inch until she thought she would scream. 

“NoooOoooOo” she wailed. 

"No?” He asked in a dark amused voice.

"Faster!” she shrieked “Go faster."

"As my lady commands." he agreed and then began to shove himself in an out of her at a desperate pace, her words and moans spurring him on. 

This went on for several minutes, the heat building up inside of her, threatening to send her over the edge but somehow never quite managing to be enough. She knew what she needed. He knew what she needed, she also knew he wasn't going to give it to her until she asked. 

"P..ple..ase please" she begged.

"Please what?” he asked, pulling out of her then shoving himself back in at a different angle, making her groan.

“Please I..I need more..I want... to cum.”

"Do you?" he said grunting, "I hadn't noticed."

The fire was burning hot in her belly, just waiting for that one last push.

"Pl..lease please let me cum, please..I want.."

"Why should I? Tell me why I should let you cum, before me might I add, and maybe I'll consider it."

"Please,” she whimpered. “please Five I…"

He pushed into her again, seeming to go to new depths and she lost all ability for coherent thought.

"One," he pulled his hips back until there was barely any part of him still inside of her,

"Good," Left her hanging and worried for a second that he was going to stop,

"Reason." Then shoved back inside to the hilt.

“I..need to!! Please, Goddess, Five, PLEASE, PLEASE JUST LET ME….”

“Fine.” he announced and dragged his fingers around until they reached the place where they were joined together. He brought them to her clit and then firmly pressed down on it.

It was all it took.

She made a keening sound deep in her throat, as it started in her very center then exploded outward, sending pleasure-filled shocks and waves all throughout her body. 

“Gods, gods, gods.” she panted as she came down and involuntarily clenched around him. He groaned then pumped into her a few more times before stilling and she knew he’d followed her over the edge.

“Christ, woman,” he told her softly when he could breathe again. “You’re going to kill me.” 

He gathered her up into his arms then teleported them to the bed, leaving their clothes behind and discarded on the floor. 

“With love of course,” she said softly, snickering as he cocked an eyebrow at her and cuddled her close. 

“Evil Woman.” he pinched her rear and she squirmed up against him in the way she knew he liked.

“Uh-uh, no none of that. At least not until we’ve slept a few hours first, then all bets are off.” 

She sighed and nuzzled her head into his shoulder, warm and spent, content to just lay here with him for a while. 

“I kinda love you, you know.” she breathed out against his chest.

“Well, I should hope so.” He answered, leaning over and kissing her shoulder, “It would be kinda awkward for me if my wife of three years didn't. I love you too by the way. You know, since we’re saying it and all.”

“Don’t think I’ve forgotten about what we were discussing earlier though,” she told him, popping one amber eye open. “It was very clever of you to use sex to try and distract me but it changes nothing. I don't care how cute you think the play on words is, there is no way in Hell I’m letting you name this baby Twelve.” 

He snickered and splayed his palm across her still flat stomach. 

“Do you hear the nonsense your Mommy is spouting, Twelve? She still thinks she has a choice in the matter.” 

“Five.” she sputtered exasperatedly and he snickered again.

“Go to sleep, Vanya.” he said softly, running his lips across her forehead. “There will be plenty of time to talk about it later.” 

And there was. 

Later, when their daughter came into the world, kicking and screaming, all red-faced and wrinkly, if anyone noticed that her birth certificate listed her middle name as Twelve well… they were smart enough _not _to mention it. And when Vanya finally saw it and started spitting fire and brimstone, Five just smirked and repeated his often-used phrase. 

“You’re so beautiful when you’re angry.”

**Author's Note:**

> And there you go. My new one shot. I hope you like it. Comments are my precious so gimme the one ring and let me rule them all?


End file.
